Facing the Truth
by Heiwajima Hana
Summary: Bersamaan dalam kesunyian, senyuman terekah di bibir mereka, beserta luapan terima kasih atas kehadiran satu sama lain dalam rumitnya kehidupan. EWE. RnR?


**Word****c****ount: **871

******Summary::** Bersamaan dalam kesunyian, senyuman terekah di bibir mereka, beserta luapan terima kasih atas kehadiran satu sama lain dalam rumitnya kehidupan. EWE. RnR?

**._.._.o._.._.**

**Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling

**Facing the Truth **_by_ Hana

**._.._.o._.._.**

**.**

**_..._**

**.**

Hermione Granger memandang sosok mungil Harry Potter yang berdiri tegak jauh di depannya.

Tidak ada selain iris cokelat Hermione yang melihatnya. Tidak ada selain ingatannya. Tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Tidak ada, kecuali Hermione Granger.

Tidak ada yang pernah melihat kerapuhan Harry selain dirinya. Tidak ada yang pernah berada di sisi Harry ketika pemuda itu menghadap makam kedua orangtuanya di Godric's Hollow—kecuali gadis Muggleborn itu.

Hermione mengalihkan tatapannya dari punggung Harry yang biarpun kurus, setegak tombak besi yang ditancapkan di tanah gersang. Seperti sekarang—hanya Hermione lah yang menemani Harry menghadap makam kedua orangtuanya. James dan Lily Potter.

Hermione terdiam di belakang Harry yang juga mengunci mulutnya. Gadis itu yakin, setenang apapun Harry terlihat, pikirannya pasti berantakan. Hermione tidak pernah merasakannya—tapi hatinya pasti tidak akan senang kalau berhadapan dengan kuburan orangtua yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupan.

"Hermione," suara Harry. Tetap normal, tapi sebagai sahabat dekatnya, Hermione tahu dinding penahan emosi di tenggorokan pemuda itu telah mengalami keretakan kritis. "Aku jadi berpikir... apa permintaanku untuk tidak mengajak Ron kemari itu salah?"

Pacarnya, benar. Pacar Hermione itu agak kurang peka, tapi Ron itu memang tipe sahabat sejati yang pasti bisa membaca keadaan. "Uhm," Hermione melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Tidak juga," jawabnya, dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari salju menyebar di jalanan ke arah Harry yang kini telah berbalik dan membuat Hermione masuk ke nuansa hijau tak berujung yang menjadi iris matanya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti tidak ingin Ron ikut kemari karena hanya aku yang waktu itu menemanimu 'kan? Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud berbohong pada Ron."

Harry memberikan senyuman ringan yang bertahan beberapa detik di bibirnya. "Tapi tetap saja aku merasa salah."

"Kalau kau mau, aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ron," balas Hermione, dan mengambil beberapa langkah lebih dekat untuk menepuk bahu Harry dengan senyum lembut. "Perang yang menorehkan luka baru saja lewat. Dan masa sekarang adalah waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka itu. Aku tahu kau ingin waktu tenang tanpa kamera-kamera media, Harry. Tidak masalah untukku."

Harry mengangguk, "Trims, Hermione," kata pemuda itu. "Kadang aku berpikir juga tidak perlu memintamu untuk menemaniku ke makam orangtuaku."

Hermione memang suka menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian untuk membaca habis sebuah buku, tapi menemani sahabatmu untuk mengambil waktu tenang itu lebih berharga. Hermione meninju pelan bahu Harry, "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak keberatan," ucap Hermione, menatap sepasang manik cemerlang di depannya dalam. "Kita sahabat—err, lebih dari sahabat, maksudku. Kau sudah seperti saudara lelakiku. Kau tahu aku hidup sendirian tanpa saudara setiap saat. Dan rasanya punya saudara sepertimu itu menghangatkan."

Harry memberi senyuman yang lebih lebar, "Aku yang lebih beruntung memilikimu sebagai saudara, Hermione, sungguh."

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Kata-kata yang manis, Harry James Potter," komentar gadis itu riang.

Harry memberikannya senyuman lebar yang seiring detik demi detik memudar, lalu berbalik menghadap makam orangtuanya lagi. Tangan Hermione kembali ke sisinya, dan postur tubuh Harry tidak setegak sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku," kata Harry, sebelum pertanyaan melewati bibir Hermione yang telah terbuka. "Nyata. Supaya aku bisa menyentuh mereka dengan tanganku. Agar aku tidak perlu melihat wajah mereka seperti asap di udara... aku ingin merasakan sentuhan nyata mereka."

Hermione melirik nama yang dipahat di atas batu nisan lewat bahu Harry dalam diam. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, dan meraih tangan Harry untuk menggenggamnya erat. Berkata, 'tetaplah kuat' dari friksi jari-jemari mereka yang bertautan.

"Aku ingin memegang tangan Mum," mata cokelat Hermione otomatis berpindah ke nama Lily Potter pelan. "Aku ingin bisa bicara banyak hal bersama Dad."

Hermione mengangguk, biarpun Harry tidak akan bisa mengetahuinya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang udaranya tidak menekan bersama Mum dan Dad. Jangan di Inggris. Atau Skotlandia. Atau Wales," gumam Harry, dan Hermione tahu pemuda itu sengaja membiarkan mulutnya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting. "Aku tidak puas hanya dengan melihat mereka sekilas. Di waktu yang tidak tepat, pula."

Kali ini, Hermione membalas, "Aku tahu, Harry."

Harry terdiam setelahnya, membalas genggaman tangan Hermione, lalu menghela nafas. Karbondioksida berhamburan di depan mulutnya membentuk uap di suhu yang dingin.

"Pulang?" tanya Harry setelah bermenit-menit berlalu.

Hermione ingin mengangguk, karena tangannya yang bersarung saja sudah disusup angin dingin, tapi kepala berambut cokelatnya menggeleng. Tadi rasanya udara tidak sedingin ini. "Aku ingin menunggumu agar kau bisa berlama-lama disini," jawab Hermione.

"Hermione," kata Harry, dan ada senyuman yang membalut suaranya. "Terima kasih."

Hermione membalas genggaman tangan Harry lebih kuat, berbagi kehangatan di udara dingin yang berusaha menyeruak masuk ke tulang-tulang, "Itu gunanya sahabat," balas Hermione.

Bersamaan dalam kesunyian, senyuman terekah di bibir mereka, beserta luapan terima kasih atas kehadiran satu sama lain dalam rumitnya kehidupan.

_Sahabat_, pikir Hermione.

_Adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku_, sambung Harry dalam benaknya.

**The End**

Sangat gaje, betul? *kubur diri sendiri* dibuat ketika sedang sibuk men-download MP3 di laptop...dan mendadak jadi kepingin nulis frensip Harmony (itu ending-nya bukan telepati!). Done dalam waktu singkat—silakan sebut aja ini nulis asal. Masih belum kuat mental Hana buat nulis romens, masih amatiran tentang Harmony sih XD review kalian sangat berarti dan dipersilakan~!

**-Hana.**


End file.
